


The Teacher Trap

by younism



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Chaotic Good, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Clueless, M/M, Matchmaking, help i dont know how to tag, teacher!au, you know what i just wont tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younism/pseuds/younism
Summary: Seungwoo and Seungsik are teachers at the same school. Their students find out Seungwoo has a crush on Seungsik and try to help him woo Seungsik. Chaos ensues and their schemes don’t always end up going well.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 31
Kudos: 131
Collections: Lucky 7 Victon





	The Teacher Trap

**Author's Note:**

> maknae line are the same age ok

“Sick tie, Mr.Han!” 

Hanse hollered from his desk at the back of the classroom. His homeroom teacher shot finger guns at him in lieu of a thank you as he sauntered to the middle of the blackboard. Subin hooted from where he sat relaxedly in the seat next to Hanse. 

If someone were to enter their humble 2-C classroom at that very moment, they probably would have mistaken it for a meeting place of same-aged friends; but this was a daily occurrence for them. The younger-than-usual teacher had always been more of a friend or an older brother for his students. Opting to give true, honest advice when one of his students needed it rather than the static textbook counselling he had learnt in university. 

“I acknowledge your new-found effort in the fashion department, Mr.Han, but don’t you think your baby blue button up would’ve complemented that tie more?” Byungchan chirped his unsolicited opinion. A chorus of hums in consideration echoed throughout the class. 

“Why are you cataloguing my entire wardrobe in your brain, Byungchan?” Mr.Han countered from the front of the classroom. “Anyway, moving on from the topic of my fashion choices. Hanse, Mr.Heo informed me that you haven’t been awake for a single one of his classes for a week and a half. Will you at least switch up your nap times once in a while?” he narrowed his eyes at Hanse exasperatedly. The three musketeers at the back snickered, before Hanse dramatically saluted in his seat, perfect hand angle and all. 

“Will do, boss!” 

Mr.Han ignored this. He knew damn well this would last a week or two at the most before he had Mr.Heo complaining his ear off in the teacher’s office about the sleepy student again. Scolding Hanse was merely for the sake of tradition. Mr.Han continued with his notices like the dutiful homeroom teacher he was.

“So it has been confirmed that the teacher who will accompany us to the university visit in two weeks time is,” he paused and couldn’t help but let a small smile escape which didn’t go unnoticed by his students “is uh.. Mr.Kang, your music teacher”. The teacher visibly bit the inside of his lips to contain his smile, and is that blush tinting his cheeks? Subin quickly turned to Byungchan and Hanse with a confused frown on his face. His friends mirrored the same expression, obviously detected their teacher’s sudden weirdness too. 

“What was that?” Subin whispered just enough for them to hear. “He was totally smiling and blushing right?”. Byungchan and Hanse nodded feverishly. At the front of the class, Mr.Han started going on about the school dance this friday and didn't notice the three had caught on to his slip up and that he had just unknowingly dropped a lit match into a puddle of gasoline. 

“Either dramas have finally started to rot my brain or Mr.Han totally has a thing for Mr.Kang!” Byungchan whispered back enthusiastically, obviously not as discreetly though, as at the mention of his name, said Mr.Han made his way to the troublemakers after completing the daily notices. 

“You guys planning my surprise birthday party already? How sweet!” the teacher teased as he situated himself between Subin and Hanse’s desks. Hanse and Byungchan clearly panicked at the sudden appearance of the subject of their gossip. Subin, on the other hand, looked like a puppy who just got handed his favourite toy. 

“So Mr.Kang, huh?” he smirked like he’s in possession of his teacher’s deepest, darkest secret. And with the way Mr.Han started choking on nothing and avoiding eye contact, Subin thought he did. This is interesting, he mused. After easily confirming his suspicions, Subin decided to give mercy on his teacher and quickly changed the subject. “I went to my Aunt’s house on Sunday!”. Mr.Han looked relieved he didn’t have to somehow claw his way out of that unwanted conversation. He scrambled for a response.

“The one that makes good bibimyeon or the one with the fluffy dog?”

“Bibimyeon”

“Oh no way! How is she? Has she recovered from the sprained ankle?”

From there, conversation naturally flowed as usual between the three students and their favourite teacher as if they hadn’t just uncovered Pandora’s box, before the bell chimed, signalling next period. Coincidentally, their next class was music with Mr.Kang. ‘This is all falling right into my lap’ Subin thought to himself as he slid open the classroom door to the hallway. 

Music class was in a designated classroom down the hallway and staircase from their homeroom, which gave Subin enough time to hatch a plan with his fellow gang mem- friends. 

He walked confidently in between Hanse and Byungchan, but his strides were slightly faster, making him a step ahead of the other two like he’s the head of the gang, leading his troops in a V formation. 

“Alright guys, here’s the plan. We’ve obviously confirmed Mr.Han has the hots for Mr.Kang so we gotta help Mr.Han woo him in time for the dance this friday” Subin said.

“Why? Don’t you think we’re already overstepping our boundaries as students with the way we interact with Mr.Han?” Hanse replied, not yet sold on the idea of playing cupid for their teachers. 

“Maybe, but it’s for the sake of love!” Subin tried to argue. Hanse still didn’t look convinced. “Plus, it’s more entertaining than the report on Bach we gotta get done”. From his right, Byungchan made a noise of agreement, and of course if Byungchan agrees, Hanse will too. 

With the signal of both his friends on board, Subin continued. “Okay then, phase one,” Hanse rolled his eyes at Subin’s theatrics, “let’s try to extract as much juicy details from Mr.Kang as much as we can today. Maybe the feeling is mutual”. 

Byungchan and Hanse nodded once like they had just been assigned tasks for a dangerous secret mission. Maybe they were taking this a bit too seriously. 

Once they made it outside the classroom, Subin paused in his step, splayed his palms on either side of him, before receiving a slap of solidarity on each one. It’s go time. 

-

Subin wasted no time once the class started. He called over Mr.Kang to his piano where he was making no progress on the piece he was supposed to be working on. 

“How can I help, Subin?” Mr.Kang said as he settled on the piano bench next to him. The student, although polite, never really had an interest in the music class. So when he asked for help for the first time since the start of the year, Mr.Kang was more than ready to offer his expertise on the instrument.

“How do you feel about Mr.Han?” 

This unsurprisingly took the music teacher off guard. Byungchan and Hanse overheard Subin’s blunt approach from a few metres away and both started flailing their arms to warn him to stop, or at least not be so direct. Interestingly though, Subin noted in his mind, test subject B: Mr.Kang, exhibited the same reaction as test subject A: Mr.Han, when the other’s name is simply mentioned. However, unlike the previous test subject, this one collected himself quickly and straightened up as if the rug under him hadn’t just been tugged so unceremoniously. 

“He’s a colleague I respect. Now show me how far you’ve gotten with this piece”

Subin placed his hands on the keys but made no move to press any of them. ‘I need to make my next move!’ he thought as he looked down on his fingers. 

“What do you think about Mr.Han’s fingers?”

“Jung Subin, play the piano right now”

-

The next morning, Subin sipped on his orange juice as he recounted the events of the previous day in his head. Clearly, the direct approach wasn’t as effective as he had imagined. There had got to be another way. The (evil?) mastermind was in the middle of scraping the barrel of his brain for a possible plan of attack for the day when he noticed his dad’s thermos flask left forgotten on the kitchen counter. He snatched it quickly before wrapping his yellow plaid scarf around his neck.

-

Hanse, Byungchan and Subin loitered outside of the teachers’ office like a group of ghosts. Subin had briefed the others on Phase Two and they were ready to terrorize their teacher. Once the sliding door had been dramatically opened by Hanse, the three made a beeline towards an unsuspecting Mr.Han. The sudden commotion in the previously quiet office didn’t go unnoticed by Mr.Kang, who peeked over the desk dividers to watch the scene unfold from his desk a couple of metres behind the students. The soon-to-be victim also paused mid-typing when he sensed he was being ganged up on. When Mr.Han looked up from his laptop screen, he was met with three overly enthusiastic students with matching grins on their faces. 

“Mr.Han, Mr.Han!” the shortest of the bunch greeted, “do you drink coffee?”. The teacher pointedly looked at the half drunk cup of coffee on his desk, then raised an eyebrow at Subin. This didn’t deter the student one bit though, he continued as planned with his best acting voice. “Well, I am such an oaf! When I was packing my dad’s lunch this morning, I gave him my mogu-mogu and I took his sucky Italian Roast! Do you want it?”

Subin unscrewed the cap and carefully waved the thermos in a circle to spread the waft of the beverage to lure Mr.Han in. From his seat, Mr.Kang tried to muffle his giggle behind his hand. The scene felt strangely familiar to him.

“Are you sure you don’t want it?” Mr.Han said suspiciously. By now it was obvious the trio was up to something but he wasn’t quite sure yet whether their plan was to poison him or to create a diversion for something bigger. Either way, he stood on guard. 

“No way! It might stump my growth. I wanna be six foot two like Rowoon!” Subin boasted proudly like he was already six foot two. 

“Might be a little late to prevent stumping your growth” Hanse snorted beside him. Subin turned to elbow him and missed Mr.Han stifling his own laugh at the retort. Once again, this didn’t discourage Subin from his mission. 

“Anyway,” he smiled with an annoyed sigh, "I was thinking you or Mr.Kang could have it”

Upon hearing his name, Mr.Kang perked back up and eyed them over the desk dividers like a meerkat. Him being mentioned in their conversation felt like a character in a movie he’s watching unexpectedly breaking the fourth wall to address the audience; and now he was even more hooked on the storyline. 

As Mr.Han was trying to process where in the world was the correlation between Subin’s unwanted coffee, and him and his colleague, Byungchan spoke up for the first time since they came in.

“Maybe you and Mr.Kang can share it!”

Mr.Han’s body stilled while his mouth did its best impression of a goldfish, unable to form any coherent answer. Subin, Hanse and Byungchan took this as a sign that they had hit a nerve again and exchanged looks of victory. 

Meanwhile, the cornered teacher tried to look past their shoulders to sneak a glance at the other teacher that had been roped as unwillingly into this as he had. Mr.Han widened his eyes at him as if to say ‘What do I do?!’ but Mr.Kang only laughed at him silently in response. How helpful. 

Mr.Han sensed that there was no way he could refuse the coffee if the determination in their eyes was anything to go by. He took the thermos from Subin’s hand and muttered a quiet “thanks” before turning back to his work with the hopes of signalling to the boys that this conversation was over. Really though, he did it to hide his flustered face that was quickly starting to match the pink heart sticker on the corner of his laptop. 

Hanse, Byungchan and Subin rushed out of the office as quickly as they had came in, not wanting to delay the blossoming love story that they had personally planted the seeds for. But of course they couldn’t miss the opportunity to watch it from the safety of behind the closed door. The three scrambled to secure a spot to peek through the window of the office, drawing attention from passerbyers in the hallway. 

From inside of the office, the view of the three students’ heads almost made Mr.Kang laugh as he walked over to Mr.Han’s desk but he did everything he could to act like he couldn't see them. The music teacher had quickly caught on to what the three mischievous students were up to and he wasn’t about to let a few teenagers play puppeteer on his personal life! It was clear though, that Mr.Han had no idea that the boys had delicately tied strings on his limbs. The homeroom teacher still looked fazed by his students’ surprise visit but unfortunately for him, the universe wasn’t finished bombarding him today. Because how dare he get his work done in peace! 

Mr.Kang made himself comfortable on the teacher’s desk, situating his butt on the edge of the table and effectively snapping Mr.Han out of his reverie. 

“Heard that coffee’s for me” he said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Mr.Han, now all too aware of his colleague perched on his desk like a parrot, quickly looked around the room to see if any of the other teachers were seeing what he was seeing. Luckily, they were all occupied with their own computers to notice, but as Mr.Han turned his head back around to face Mr.Kang, he caught a glimpse of an unmistakable trio peeking in through the small window of the sliding door. Said trio didn’t even try to hide away in shame of being caught, instead made hand gestures to encourage him. Before he could glare at them to go away, he felt a gentle hand on his chin guiding his head around and was sure he heard a few muffled squeals from behind the door. 

“What are they saying? What are they saying?” Byungchan whisper-shouted.

“Shhh! If you keep quiet we would hear!”

“Hanse you’re not helping!”

“Up to something, boys?” 

Hanse, Byungchan and Subin slowly turned their heads to the left to see Mr.Lim crossing his arms with an eyebrow quirked in suspicion. Needless to say, the stern-looking history teacher sent them running away without any more words. 

-

You can’t blame Mr.Kang. It had been a day since the coffee episode and marking more than thirty reports on the same composer bored him to death. He would truly rather melt into the floor beneath him than read another 2000 words about Bach’s road to be becoming a legendary composer. He got out of his seat, adjusting his shirt and tie as he did so, before making his way to classroom 2-C. Maybe it was unprofessional of him to pay an unnecessary visit like this, but Mr.Kang was sure he would be to make a reasonable excuse as he walked through the corridor. 

He slid the classroom door open, taking the attention away from Mr.Han who was announcing the daily notices as usual. The teacher at the front of the classroom snapped his head towards the noise that interrupted the relatively quiet classroom, subconsciously opening his mouth slightly in confusion. He tried his best to send daggers with his eyes to say ‘what in the world are you doing here?!’ without alerting his students, but that didn’t stop Mr.Kang who was already stepping over the threshold, donning an annoyingly hot smirk on his face.

Hanse, whose eyes were already starting to droop, snapped wide awake at the sight of his music teacher’s surprise entrance. He whipped his head to see his friends’ reactions to confirm it wasn’t just his fatigue catching up to him and projecting a hologram of his music teacher. Luckily, Byungchan and Subin were already turned towards each other, whispering excitedly meaning it wasn’t all in his head.

All eyes in the classroom, including (especially) Mr.Han’s, followed Mr.Kang like the toy aliens in Toy Story sensing danger in the presence of a stranger. Except Mr.Kang wasn’t exactly a stranger, but his surprise disruption warranted the reaction regardless. 

“Mr.Han! Sorry to interrupt. There’s a situation in the teachers’ office, could I talk to you really quick outside?” Mr.Kang didn’t say he could make a good excuse. He walked closer to Mr.Han and placed his hand on the other’s bicep, classic. If Mr.Kang had long hair, he would be twirling it between his fingers right now. “It’ll be quick”

Mr.Han still had his mouth hanging open and Mr.Kang worried a fly would soon fly into it. He smiled at his reaction, satisfied. Noticing that the homeroom teacher still hadn’t given a reply, he tilted his head, making Mr.Han swoon even more because goddamnit when did he let a puppy into the classroom. 

By this time, Hanse, Byungchan and Subin were already immersed in the scene in front of them, taking note of every single body language of both teachers. Underlined and highlighted in Subin’s notebook was ‘Mr.Han red face!!!’. 

“Mr.Kang’s totally flirting?!” Subin said. 

Hanse fake gags quietly, “right in front of my salad?”

“God, Subin what did you put in that coffee?”

Subin shrugged, leaning back and mentally patting himself on the back for thinking up such a brilliant idea to bring his teachers together. He must have set off such an excellent impromptu coffee date for them yesterday that they were now comfortable to make unannounced visits during class time. Wow, he is such a great match-maker. Mr.Han and Mr.Kang’s future children can thank Subin’s unwillingness to do his report on Bach.

The only person unhappy, or rather, taken aback about Mr.Kang being in the room was Mr.Han, who suddenly didn’t know where to look or what to do with his hands. Speaking of hands, Mr.Kang’s pretty and dainty ones were sliding down his arm and dangerously nearing his own and if it were to go past his wrist, Mr.Han wasn’t sure if he could hold back the strong urge to lace their hands together. 

So to prevent the possibility of completely humiliating himself in front of his class who he’s supposed to look put together in front of, he rightfully took his arm back, coughing awkwardly. He quickly faced the class to garner their reaction and gave them a small smile before turning back to the evil teacher who was making him look like a flustered teenager. He was supposed to be the adult in the room! 

“C-Can’t it wait?” Mr.Han stumbled on his words. 

In his seat, Byungchan quietly facepalmed and shook his head in disappointment. He really needed to teach his teacher flirting 101. 

Mr.Kang let out a deep chuckle that sent a chill down Mr.Han. It was so warm but so evil at the same time, he really should not underestimate this man’s power. 

Mr.Kang’s eyes suggestively trailed from the arm he was holding a moment ago up to his face before clicking his tongue in fake regret. 

“ ‘fraid not, I- we need you now”

Rest in Peace, Mr.Han. Death by Mr.Kang. 

Trying to look indignant, Mr.Han scoffed, but the shake in the short exhale was still audible. Mr.Kang took this as acceptance, clutching the other teacher’s bicep again and gently leading them both outside. “Won’t be long kids. Good job on your reports!” he greeted them on their way out. 

Once the door slid shut again, Hanse, Byungchan and Subin wasted no time before bolting out of their seats running towards the window of the classroom to peek through to the corridor. 

“What are you guys doing?” said class president Serim, to which Subin simply waved off. 

Unfortunately for them, the window was closed and they couldn’t sneakily open it without making a squeaky sound that would most definitely alert the two teachers, so they were left to read lips. 

This time around, Mr.Kang didn’t feel like acting right in front of the students and decided to sprinkle in a bit of mystery to spice things up. He turned to the three peeking heads in the window and pretended to scold them with a shake of his head. He grabbed Mr.Han’s arm once again and led him around the corner, away from spying eyes.

Byungchan sulked like a puppy who just got his treats taken away and joined Hanse and Subin in sitting back down.

“Not to be gross, but god-knows what they’re doing around the corner” Hanse shivered.

They didn’t have to wait for long to know, because soon enough, Mr.Han walked back inside alone and red faced. He walked back to where he was standing before being ambushed by the evil music teacher and tried to act casual. As casual as he could with a face that felt like it was in a panini press. 

Hanse had his face hidden in his arms on the desk. Mr.Han assumed he had fallen asleep but a few seconds later, he saw Hanse’s back start to shake slightly, before he lifted his head and revealed he was actually laughing with his whole chest. His obnoxious laugh stole the attention of the class and the only people who knew why he was laughing, Byungchan and Subin, giggled along with him. 

“Do you want me to open a window, Mr.Han,” Hanse cackled, “are you parched?”. 

“Go to sleep, Hanse” Mr.Han glared.

-

After school had ended that day, Hanse, Byungchan and Subin were waiting at the bus stop to go to their hagwon when Subin stood up suddenly with a gasp. 

“Oh my god!! I left my English book on my desk!!” 

He sprinted back towards school, not wanting to miss the bus. Once he made it to the class, he bent over with his hands on his knees by the door and tried to catch his breath. Running really wasn’t his forte. 

He moved to open the door but paused when he heard voices inside. Peeking through the window, which he realised he had been doing a lot of recently, he saw Mr.Kang sitting on Mr.Han’s desk like he was doing in the teacher’s office the day before. His eyes widened in surprise but realised quickly he had no time to waste if he wanted to make it back in time for the bus. As much as he wanted to witness his teachers’ love story bloom, his mum would kick his butt if he skipped hagwon for a day. 

Subin slid the door open.

“-we’re gonna get caught” Mr.Han finished his sentence before noticing Subin’s presence. Both Mr.Han and Mr.Kang snapped their heads towards the sound of the door opening. Subin suddenly felt like a son walking in on his parents in a compromising position. He very clearly heard Mr.Han and connected the dots on what they must have been talking about but contained his excitement. 

“Sorry! I left my textbook here”

He power walked to his desk, retrieving the forgotten textbook and silently thanked his forgetful self for allowing him to witness the tail end of such a juicy conversation. 

“That’s alright, Subin. I’ll see you tomorrow” Mr.Han said. Mr.Kang smiled at him on his way out.

Subin made it back to the bus stop just in time. Byungchan was making a dramatic show of looking for his bus card in order to stop the bus driver from leaving Subin behind. Hanse not so gently tapped Byungchan when he saw that Subin returned. 

“Oh silly me! It was in my left hand all along!” Byungchan showed his bus card to the already annoyed driver who grumbled at him to just tap on and take a seat. Byungchan grinned at Subin as he climbed inside the bus. 

“Thanks,” Subin whispered as he tapped his own bus card on the machine, still puffed out. 

They all took their seats, with Hanse by the window, Byungchan next to him and Subin behind them. Subin leaned his elbows on the top of Hanse’s and Byungchan’s seats and tried to catch his breath again. 

“Mm, how I love when you breathe right in my face, Subin” Hanse retorted sarcastically, turning his head away from the air conditioning that was Subin’s mouth. Subin ignored this and collected his thoughts to relay what he saw in the classroom just a few minutes ago. 

“Guys, you wouldn’t believe what I saw when I went back to the classroom,” he started.

“It better had been your book, cos I totally peeved off that bus driver,” Byungchan scoffed.

“Yes, but Mr.Kang was in our class! Literally sitting on Mr.Han’s desk!” 

Hanse gasped dramatically, turning his whole body towards Subin. “No.way”.

Subin rolled his eyes at Hanse who was being overdramatic. “Yes way! And, and! I didn’t hear what they were talking about but I heard Mr.Han saying,” He cleared his throat and tried to impersonate Mr.Han’s voice, “we’re gonna get caught”. 

Now both Hanse and Byungchan gasped like they just heard the most shocking gossip. Subin nodded excitedly, satisfied with their reactions. Maybe running for the first time in months had a purpose after all. 

“Okay, there’s definitely something going on there!” Byungchan said. 

“Well duh!” Hanse said, earning a smack on his shoulder courtesy of Byungchan. 

“Guys focus! The dance is in two days, we gotta make sure Mr.Han looks hot then so Mr.Kang really falls for him!” Subin explained the plan he came up with as he was sprinting back to the bus stop. 

“Ew Subin, don’t say Mr.Han and hot in the same sentence” Hanse twisted his face in disgust.

“Whatever! Point is, the last step of our mission is to Cinderella him up on the night.” 

“Alright, alright, I get the plan. Here’s my stop though, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Byungchan stood up and waved at Hanse and Subin as he walked out of the bus, bowing extra deep to the bus driver as a final apology for being annoying earlier. 

-

“Oh, guys. Would you look at that,” Byungchan sighed. Subin and Hanse followed Byungchan’s line of sight to Mr.Han by one of the exit doors of the gym. It was the night of the dance and the trio had spent the majority of the first half of the night looking for a certain easy to fluster teacher. (A small portion of their night so far was spent at the department store a short walk from the school where Hanse, Byungchan and Subin made a last minute shopping errand). After a while of not catching a glimpse of Mr.Han, they were beginning to worry that the teacher had ditched the event completely, but they were relieved to finally find him awkwardly standing on the other side of the gym alone. 

As they had expected, the teacher looked like he had spent no extra time than normal getting ready. Although his usual button up and slacks combo was traded for a sleek grey suit that honestly looked more expensive than Hanse, Byungchan and Subin’s suits combined. Unfortunately that was the extent of Mr.Han’s dressing up but it provided a good enough base for the three students to come in and do their magic. 

They had to do something with Mr.Han’s hair that was doing their best impression of a curtain. How could Mr.Kang fall deep into his eyes if they were hidden in the first place! 

“Let’s go,” Subin said to his friends, patting his right pocket to check he had the supplies. 

Mr.Han who was having a good enough time by himself pretending to be watching over students straightened up when he saw the unmistakable sight of his students who were particularly giving him a hard time this week, walking over to him. 

“Mr.Han, is that you? I can’t see you behind these curtains you call hair!” Subin teased. 

“I ought to send you kids to detention one of these days,” Mr.Han replied with no real malice in his voice. 

“Bet,” Hanse scoffed before receiving an elbow on his side from Byungchan. 

Mr.Han knew full well he looked like he just jumped straight off the stage after performing in an emo band so there was no use in trying to argue against Subin. Truth be told, he was otherwise occupied in the hours leading up to the dance so he had no time to do anything with his hair unless he wanted to be late.

“No worries! Fairy god Byungchan is here!” Byungchan smiled innocently, reaching into Subin’s pant pocket like it was a bag. 

Before Mr.Han could even ask Byungchan what he meant, he suddenly felt a stickiness being run through his hair with a pair of hands that were definitely not his own. And before he could pull himself away, Byungchan stepped back to admire his work. 

“Nice, Byung!” Subin said. 

“Wha-” Mr.Han reached up to feel his hair and was surprised to feel it slightly wet, but definitely styled up away from his forehead. He opened his mouth to scold them but was cut off.

“Here comes Mr.Kang! Good luck!” 

And then they were off. (To a table a few metres away to watch, of course). 

True to Subin’s words, Mr.Kang was indeed coming and Mr.Han just wanted the ground to swallow him whole because when in the world did everyone decide to collectively turn on him? Mr.Kang was looking especially handsome tonight with a dark navy blue suit and Mr.Han had to remind himself that he was at a school event and it would be inappropriate to rake his eyes up and down the teacher that was walking towards him. 

“Did someone get ambushed by their students again,” Mr.Kang cooed. He moved to pat the taller teacher on his head but immediately stopped when his hand made contact. “Your hair is crunchy.”

Mr.Han smiled down at his feet, embarrassed. 

“The kids…” he trailed off, not needing to say anymore. He expected the other to continue his teasing but instead,

“Do Hanse! Jung Subin! Choi Byungchan!”

Mr.Han panicked, “you don’t have to tell them off!” but Mr.Kang simply smiled and winked at him before turning back to the guilty looking students who were walking back towards them. 

When they were close enough, they stopped and avoided eye contact with both teachers, clearly anticipating that detention Mr.Han mentioned not too long ago. Mr.Kang was the only smug one now. 

He turned to Mr.Han, “should we tell them?”

“Oh my god you’re pregnant?” Hanse joked.

Both teachers rolled their eyes but ignored this. Mr.Han met Mr.Kang’s eyes and nodded. 

“Mr.Kang and I are married.”

All three students’ mouths opened in shock. Subin blabbered incoherently to try make sense of it but the ones who dropped the truth bomb simply giggled at their reactions, suddenly feeling like they were the school boys in the conversation. Their little group became quiet, amplifying the song that was blasted a little too loudly through the speakers. It took the boys half the chorus of Dance The Night Away to digest and process Mr.Kang's words.

“But Mr.Han-” Byungchan started.

“-couldn’t keep a poker face and keep his promise of keeping us under wraps!” said Mr.Kang, rolling his eyes playfully. The whistleblower of all this, although he knew his husband held no grudges, hung his head in shame. 

“The coffee-” Subin tried.

“-was so good! You gotta tell me what brand that was,”

“Nescafe…” Subin muttered dejectedly. He couldn’t believe he put himself up on that high of a pedestal for thinking of setting up his teachers. He needed to completely reassess his sensing skills. There was no way he’ll make such a fool himself again. 

Pleased with how the troublemakers responded, the two teachers decided they had had enough of messing with their heads. 

“Cool now that that’s clear, enjoy your night boys!” Mr.Kang chuckled, leading his husband away to giggle even more. 

Hanse, Byungchan and Subin wordlessly stayed in place like they just witnessed a paranormal activity. Then Hanse scoffed in disbelief and shuffled back to the table they were sitting at, prompting the others to do the same. They sat stewing in their own thoughts for a couple of minutes until Subin spoke up.

“So Mr.Heo and Mr.Lim would look cute together.”

**Author's Note:**

> sweats ,, i hope i did the prompt justice
> 
> thank you to marie for helping me bounce ideas and ofc to mods 🐬and🧀 for creating such a fun fest !
> 
> did anyone get the clueless coffee reference ? i did a poll on twt and 67% said they've never watched the movie !! shocking !!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> twt : @kangsikkie


End file.
